Lugh
Lugh (ルゥ Ru~u) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. He is the identical twin brother of Raigh, as well as Nino's son. He hails from the same orphanage of Araphen as Raigh and Chad. Lugh is a mage, coming equipped with fire spells and eventually promoting to a Sage at the player’s discretion. He joins the party in order to fight Bern, who destroyed the orphanage which he, Raigh and Chad belonged to. He makes a brief cameo in Chapter 3, 17, and 18 of the Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi manga. Background The son of the late Nino and Jaffar or Erk (depending on the pursued ending of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken), Lugh is the twin brother of Raigh and foster brother of Chad. His personality is the polar opposite of Raigh's, optimistic, carefree and blithe, while Raigh tends to be gloomy, analytical and sarcastic. The difference in looks between the twins is their eyes. Lugh's eyes are more soft like Nino's while Raigh's eyes are harder and sharper. After witnessing Bern reduce his home to ashes, Lugh decides to join Roy's party to punish those who took part in its destruction. Personality Lugh tends to be positive, polite, kind, and conscious of others. On the other hand, he can be bitter, as shown in his support conversations with Milady. Stats Binding Blade Base Stats | Mage | Fire |1 |16 |4 |5 |6 |5 |3 |5 |4 |5 | Anima - D | Fire Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |50% |40% |50% |50% |35% |15% |30% |} Promotion Gains Level 1 Sage *HP: +4 *Magic: +4 *Skill: +2 *Speed: +1 *Defense: +2 *Magic Defense: +2 *Con: +1 *Mov: +1 *Anima Magic Rank +1 *Staves Rank E Supports *Raigh *Chad *Hugh *Elen *Milady Overall Lugh is a well rounded Mage. He has good avoid and magic. His HP and defense are not great, as with all Mages. Lugh boasts average or above growths in the most offensive areas; Magic, Skill, and Speed. Although his base stats are not the best, it will not take long for him to start dodging and doubling most generic enemies. He joins in Chapter 3, making him a useful asset for killing off an abundance of Knights and Wyvern Riders in early chapters, being a cost effective way to deal with high defense enemies. Most of his supports are rather decent options, building one quickly with Chad. Raigh, Hugh, and Elen are good support options because they are also magic users and they will probably be around each other, which is helpful on ranked runs. Lugh has less luck, resistance, and much less magic than Lilina, the other option for a mage, but has more speed and skill. Compared to Hugh, he has 5% less defense, and 35% less HP. His other stats generally prove superior to Hugh. Awakening Base Stats |Mage |16 |31 |6 |14+2 |14 |15 |12 |8 |10 |5+1 | Magic +2 Focus Movement +1 | Tome - C |Elfire* |} *Enemy only, joins unequipped Quote Death Quote Possible Endings *'Lugh - Child of Anima' (理の申し子 Ri no mōshigo) Lugh built a small magic school where the orphanage used to be. He took in orphans and other deprived children and taught them magic as a way to live. Many powerful magicians who left their name in history can have their roots traced back to that school. Etymology Lugh's name is most probably taken from that of the Irish deity of the same name. This deity is represented as a mythological hero, who was, incidentally, the son of Cian and Ethlin. He apparently led the Tuatha Dé Danann to victory in the second battle of Magh Tuireadh and is revered as the High King of Ireland of the distant past. His Welsh counterpart is Lleu. Gallery File:Lughingame.png|Lugh's portrait in Binding Blade. File:Lugh as a Mage.JPG|Lugh as a Mage in Binding Blade. File:Lugh as a Sage.JPG|Lugh as a Sage in Binding Blade. File:Lugh as a Sage with a Staff.JPG|Lugh as a Sage with a Staff in Binding Blade. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade characters